


At Night

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Our Filthy World [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel (BtVS) - Freeform, Angel Investigations | Team Angel, Community: spanking_world, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Lilah meets Wes at his crib for some sexy times...Work inspired by these 3 different prompts:Voyeur Challenge Image Promptat :photo 5included belowSpanked by Spike Prompt Table:“Bit early for this, ain’t it?”Milly_Gal Prompt Table:"This isn't my first rodeo, you know that, right?"Note: not betaed, please PM me with any mistake or error :)





	At Night

At Night by Spanked by Spike

Wesley had built a great deal of tolerance towards people that discounted him and his abilities. With the confusion around the arrival of Connor he had needed an outlet for the growing darkness in him. He’d been in a depressive state when he started meeting with Lilah, the only positive in all of it was the fact things weren’t going her way either.

Two lost ships at sea, meeting in his bedroom. It wasn’t going to be a fairy-tale story, they both knew it. It was going to scratch an itch though, mend their broken spirits and put a shell of who they were back in the streets of a world that didn’t expect much of them.0 But it didn’t matter, they had accepted the fact, learned their lesson, lost their drive to care and be bothered by it.

***        ***        ***

For a man who wasn’t there for the romance he was still very delicate in removing her clothes. She had closed her eyes, keeping her hands on his shoulders to stay steady and imagine that this mattered somehow. He was on his knees dealing with the straps of her high heels, his breath raising goose bumps on her thighs, his fingers soft on her heels, starting shivers through her whole body.

There was something absurd in the fact they could trust each other enough to give and receive such intimate pleasures, and yet everything in their actions outside of this room was antagonistic.

Wesley was there to hold her tight until her body settled, kissing the short hair on her pubic mound, letting Lilah bring her fingers through his short hair, scraping the nape of his neck, holding him close by the ear, opening her legs because she needed him there. Wes didn’t let her have her way though. He rose to his feet, towering over her, now that she was barefoot and framing her face he kissed her slowly.

Everything in his attitude was about taking the time to enjoy their unusual type of encounters, slowly and thoroughly.

His shirt was open so he dropped it behind as he seized her hand to lead her to the large bed. With a light shove he admired how she fell on the covers, bouncing in such an enticing way he could feel his dick grow, Lilah really was a beautiful woman, if not a beautiful human being… He wasn’t a great one either, so he caught his breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and popped the button of his trousers, lowering his zipper while thinking of all the deliciously naughty things he’d be indulging in soon enough.

Before letting his pants fall, he grabbed his leather belt, loving the sound of it slipping away from the loops. He smirked “move up, please.” And she shimmied against the headboard, leaving some room for his knees to settle on the edge of the bed. In a moment he was covering her, delighting in the skin on skin contact, her body molding to his. They kissed, getting more passionate as the minutes went on. Their hands mapping the other’s body, their hips inviting a joining that could only be epic.

Wes pushed her hands up with a bit more force than necessary… “Keep your hands up!” he ordered. “Why should i?” she replied, deriding the request with a smile.

He brought forth the abandoned belt and looped it skillfully around her wrists. “Because I asked nicely” Wes mocked while making sure she couldn’t free herself. She licked his neck and whispered at his ear, “Don’t you think, it’s a bit early for this? You didn’t wine or dine me and already you are gearing up for the bondage?”

He laughed, kissing his way down her neck, his day old beard marking her chest, and finally nibbling at her nipples playfully. “There will be no dating Lilah, but whatever we’ll be doing, I can promise, I’ll make it memorable for the both of us!”

“Promises, promises… You seem to forget, this ain’t my first rodeo? Lover.” She said and she lifted her pelvis up, to tempt him in finally getting this show on the road; After all, she could feel how hard he was against her, pre-cum already dribbling on her curls.

He used his fingers to open her up, her natural wetness making it easy. Playing with her folds while continuing to excite her nipples and she couldn’t resist opening her legs even more, begging him…

Wesley was cooing “Hush… Don’t rush it… It will be that much better when you come… shhh” He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly went in. She was still tight and going in was just that good for him, her core massaging him in ways that were going to make it hard to last but he wasn’t worried, she was staying the night, they had time for second and third if inspired.

He rocked into her sighing with pleasure. She threw her legs around his hips to try to gain some leverage and have him fuck her deeper. It worked. With one hand across her tied hands and the other urging her bottom to meet his thrusts they really got into a rhythm and soon enough she came around him, massaging his cock, pulling him with her towards a mighty release worth remembering.

***        ***        ***

They relaxed into each other for few minutes, until Lilah wriggled underneath him and shoved her arms towards him, indicating how she wanted to be released from her bonds and instead he rolled to his side, taking her with him, and kissing her once more. Smiling, he left the bed to head to the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself he came back with a warmed up towel to do the same for her. By the time he was done she was putty in his hands and didn’t mind it when he turned her on her front.

Slowly, he let his big hand caress her back, come back up all the way to her bound wrists and back down… tickling the back of her knees, and stroking the inside of her thighs. Patting her seat spot, he finally raised his hand and slapped the proffered globes of her bottom. Just one quick play of his wrist to lift them and it was quite the sight, so he did it again. She moved with it, gasping, just before a third smack covered the crest of her behind. She wanted to say something but really didn’t know what. Was she going to request that he stop at once, to please continue, to take her while spanking her, to mention he was next? She couldn’t make up her mind, while he seemed quite entranced in his discovery of the pleasures of spanking the female flesh.

He was now cuffing her left buttock with the back of his hand, before coming back to the right with a light whack. Her skin was slowly becoming pinkish as he hit her again and again. It was never strong enough to feel abusive but it was robust enough that she tried to free her hands, to turn around, to impede the regular strikes and give herself a breather. Wes finally stopped and went back to caressing her warmed up behind, coming low and kissing her boo-boos, licking the hot skin and massaging it. Somehow, getting her hot and bothered again…

His strong hands parted her thighs and his thumbs went to play with her folds; The cold air from the air conditioning unit a perfect counterpoint to how ready she was for more loving while Wes blowing some warmer puffs into her core, made her vibrate with need.

He positioned himself between her knees and in one push plunged in her from behind, enjoying the small cry she let go when the coarse hair around his cock scrapped her buttocks as the impetus of his drive brought them together. He had only one focus to ram himself into her, to feel the warmth of her skin, the tightening of her pussy around him and so he lunged again and again.  
While one hand went back to take a hold of her wrists and keep her from moving, his other hand went beneath her to find her engorged clit and let his long fingers work a rhythm that would match the momentum they were building together.

 

It was hot, and sexy and before long Wesley came in her, incapable of holding oout for her. He took a calming breath and another and dropped to her side. The hand that was diddling Lilah, shifted and he now had his thumb going in and out of her while his index continued to trace maddening patterns around her clit. It wasn’t long before she shuddered and came, drenching his hand with her juices… And only then did he stretch to undo the belt that was tying her hands in such an efficient manner. Pushing the belt out of the way, he brought her arms between them and started to massage the limbs, making sure the blood circulation went back easily and that she was fine. She moaned her pleasure and closed her eyes, pleased with the bliss that was weighting down her body, knowing they both had found great gratification in the romp of the hour.

The end.


End file.
